comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Crisis
Final Crisis is published by DC Comics. Cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Final Crisis #6: 14 Jan 2009 Current Issue :Final Crisis #7: 28 Jan 2009 Next Issue :none Status Seven issue mini-series. Follows on from events in Infinite Crisis, Countdown and Seven Soldiers. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Final Crisis #7 Final Crisis #6 Final Crisis Secret Files #1 Final Crisis #5 Final Crisis #4 Final Crisis #3 Final Crisis #2 Final Crisis #1 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Final Crisis' - Collects #1-7, plus Final Crisis: Superman Beyond #1-2 & Final Crisis: Resist. "What happens when evil wins? That’s the devastating question Superman, Batman, the Justice League and every other super being in the DC Universe must face when Darkseid and his otherworldly legion of followers actually win the war between light and dark." - - *'Final Crisis: The 10th Anniversary Omnibus' - Collects #1-7, plus Final Crisis: Superman Beyond #1-2, Final Crisis: Resist, Batman vol. 1 #676-683 & 701-702, Birds of Prey vol. 1 #118, DC Universe #0, DC Universe: The Last Will and Testament #1, Final Crisis: Legion of Three Worlds #1-5, Final Crisus: Requiem, Final Crisis: Revelations #1-5, Final Crisis: Rogues' Revenge #1-3, Final Crisis Secret Files #1, Final Crisis: Submit #1, The Flash vol. 2 #240-241, Justice League of America vol. 2 #21, Superman/Batman #76, Teen Titans vol. 2 #59-60, and Terror Titans #1-6. - Absolute Editions (Oversize Hardcover) *'Absolute Final Crisis' - Collects #1-7, plus Final Crisis: Superman Beyond #1-2, Final Crisis: Resist & Batman vol. 1 #682-683. - Paperbacks *'Final Crisis' - Collects #1-7, plus Final Crisis: Superman Beyond #1-2 & Final Crisis: Resist. - - - *'Final Crisis Companion' - Collects the one-shots: Requiem, Resist, & Secret Files, plus the director's cut of Final Crisis #1. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Grant Morrison. Artist/Covers: J. G. Jones. Artist: Carlos Pacheco (#4-7). Publishing History Future Publication Dates News & Features * 04 Feb 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/020904-Grant-FC2.html Grant Morrison: Final Crisis Exit Interview, Part 2] * 03 Feb 2009 - Inside the Mind of Grant Morrison * 28 Jan 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/010928-Grant-Final-Crisis.html Grant Morrison: Final Crisis Exit Interview, Part 1] * 21 Jan 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19630 Final Crisis: Past is Prologue] * 20 Jan 2009 - [http://www.publishersweekly.com/article/CA6630704.html Grant Morrison, Final Crisis and the Superhero Genre] * 15 Jan 2009 - Batman R.I.P. - Finally? * 29 Oct 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/081029-rucka-final-crisis-resist.html Resistance Leaders: Rucka, Trautmann on Final Crisis Special] * 21 Oct 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18513 J.G. Jones Apologizes For Unfinished Final Crisis Work] * 19 Sep 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18122 Final Crisis Flashback: Martian Manhunter] * 16 Sep 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18074 Final Crisis Flashback: Doctor Light] * 08 Sep 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/090808-MorrisonFC3.html Grant Morrison on Final Crisis #3] * 06 Aug 2008 - CBR TV: Grant Morrison (video) * 31 Jul 2008 - CCI: Spotlight on J.G. Jones * 30 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080730-JGJonFinalCrisis.html JG Jones - Going Inside Final Crisis] * 26 Jul 2008 - SDCC '08 - DC's 'Crisis Management' Panel * 21 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080721-MorrisonFC02.html Grant Morrison on Final Crisis #2] * 16 Jun 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080616-PachecoFC.html Carlos Pacheco Joins JG Jones on Final Crisis] * 09 Jun 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080609-MorrisonFC01.html Grant Morrison on Final Crisis #1] * 05 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16706 Final Crisis Flashback: Libra & Human Flame] * 31 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16619 WW Philly: Jonesing for Final Crisis] * 31 May 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080530-final-crisis.html WW PHILLY: Final Crisis #1 - The Director's Commentary] * 30 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16611 WW Philly: Final Crisis Director's Commentary] * 27 May 2008 - [http://www.publishersweekly.com/article/CA6564091.html Dan Didio Talks Final Crisis and the Future] * 01 May 2008 - A Brief History (Because That's All There Is) of Libra * 29 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicmix.com/news/2008/04/29/interview-grant-morrison-on-final-crisis-and-doctor-who/ Interview: Grant Morrison on Final Crisis and Doctor Who] * 20 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16106 NYCC: Final Crisis with Grant Morrison & JG Jones] * 15 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16005 All Star Grant Morrison I: Final Crisis] * 06 Apr 2008 - [http://www.bostonherald.com/entertainment/books/view.bg?articleid=1085250&srvc=rss Final Showdown] * 14 Feb 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=146753 Grant Morrison on Final Crisis] Links *DC Comics *Final Crisis Annotations Category:Super-Hero